Desejo dos Anjos
by juniffer
Summary: Uma coisa que me surgiu quando vi o episódio na cabeça de um alfinete da quarta temporada,queria muito que ouvesse um algo mais entre Castiel e Anna,sei lá mais acho que isso já rolava no céu..kkkk


**Desejo de Anjos**

Castiel se dirigia para um lugar distante,seus pensamentos naquela noite estavam confusos,perdidos em tantos problemas,Uriel os havia traido,Dean estava no hospital,Sam continuava bebendo sangue de demônio,ele precisava de ajuda.

-Anna,por favor!Disse Castiel forte luz,um dos postes explodiram ficando apenas outro com a luz fraca,então ela surgiu.

-Ola Castiel!A mesma Anna de minutos atrás no velho galpão onde Dean torturava Alasteir,a mesma que não queria aquilo que implorava pela vida do porque ele não queria pensar nisso?Porque pensar sobre Dean e Anna fosse algo que encomodava tando Castiel,ele não sabia,talvez fosse aquilo que os humanos chamam de,ciúme.

-Você tinha razão,talvez exista mesmo,duvidas!

Aquilo parecia tão errado ao ponto de dar estavam ali olhando fixamente um dentro dos olhos do outro,haviam tantas perguntas,tantas coisas a serem ditas,porque?

-Castiel,sei que não me chamou aqui apenas para isso!Disse Anna a dois metros de distancia do anjo parado sobre uma fraca luz de um poste no meio de um parque deserto.

-Precisava ter certeza de que estava certo sobre tudo o que me disse!Ele podia ver os cabelos ruivos da jovem balançando contra o vento frio da noite,vento esse que nada fazia contra aqueles que não podem sentir.

-Eu só queria que entendesse,que sentisse o que sinto!Ela se aproximou,ninguém podia ve-los ali,ninguém poderia presenciar aquela cena,então a mulher tocou suavemente o ombro do homem a sua frente,ele olhou para aquela mão delicada por alguns instantes.

-Claro,porque eu ainda insisto!Ela iria embora,não queria mais olhar para aquele mar azul diante de si,aqueles olhos que tanto a perturbava,porque Castiel não conseguia entender?Ela caiu,muito antes de todos,ela veio a terra pelo desejo de viver uma vida cheia de sentimentos e amor,algo que estava alem dela,Anna precisava sentir isso e queria gritar cada palavra de desespero presa em sua garganta mais não,ela não podia,ela só queria dizer o quanto esperava por seus toques que nunca vieram.

-Anna,fique!Aquelas palavras tocaram fundo na alma,ela não sabia o que fazer,olhava para o chão e depois para ele,ali tão doce,tão ingenuo,tão puro.

-Eu sempre estive ao seu lado Castiel,me permita continuar!Ela voltou a se aproximar,agora suas mãos o envolveram aos poucos em um doce abraço.

-O que esta fazendo?Ele perguntou com um ar confuso que a fez sorrir.

-Algo que deveria ter feito a muito tempo,algo que estava dentro de mim o tempo todo,nem mesmo naquela noite com Dean,nem mesmo aquilo pode tirar o que existe aqui dentro!Ela acariciava o rosto suave do anjo que tinha em seus olhos algo de diferente...talvez fosse,desejo...

-Anna...

Nem uma palavra a mais foi dita,ela o beijou com ardor e depois com carinho,hora acariciava seus cabelos e hora abraçava toda a extensão de seu corpo,aquele homem,aquele anjo era tudo o que ela queria.

Cada lagrima que deixou cair naquele momento era um pedido silencioso de...

"Não vá"... "Não me deixe" ..."Preciso de você"...

Ela com mais esperiencia retirou o sobretudo que o anjo sempre usava,depois a gravata e começou a desabotuar a camisa sem parar de beija-lo.

-Anna,não devemos!

-Sei que não sou a melhor para você Castiel,sei que não ainda não me perduou por ter caido mais preciso disso agora,preciso acreditar que tudo valeu apena!

-Isso não é certo Anna!

-Muitas coisas não são Castiel,mas não vou me prender a isso agora!Ela tirou a propria jaqueta e depois a blusa branca,as roupas atiradas ao chão forrando uma cama improvisada para um casal que tinha urgencia de se amar.

Castiel pode sentir em suas mãos cada parte macia do corpo daquela mulher,havia muito mais ali do que uma momento de desejo e eles sabiam disso,quanto amor escondido,quanta vontade,quanto medo.

Ela acariciou todo o corpo do homem a sua frente beijando com vontade e calor,podia sentir agora,suavemente o friu da noite,e sua pele se arrepiou,ela sorriu,ainda tinha algo de humano dentro de si.

-Quero você dentro de mim Castiel!Por um momento ele pareceu não entender,então ela se colocou deitada enlaçando-o com as pernas puxando ele para dentro de si.

Um gemido de prazer poderia ser ouvido por qualquer um que passasse por ali naquela hora,Anna arqueou seu corpo para frente como numa entrega total da vontade que a dominava,queria mais,queria tudo,tudo o que viesse dele.

Movimentos ritimados voram dando forma aquela dança tão conhecida pelos humanos e agora uma nova descoberta entre os imortais.

Depois de alguns momentos o climax maximo chegou e eles ficaram ali abraçados com Castiel ainda dentro de Anna.

-Porque as coisas precisam ser tão difeceis?Perguntou Castiel olhando as estrelas.

-Eu não sei,só sei que esperei tempo demais por esse momento,nem todas as riquezas do mundo poderiam pagar esse momento,nada é tão grande quanto o que sinto agora!A muito tempo ela queria sentir o calor do corpo de seu soldado,porque Anna ainda era superior a Castiel e aquela maldita hierarquia os mantinham afastados.

Malditos fossem todos aqueles que condenam o amor.

-Eu sinto muito Anna!Ela deixou uma lagrima cair.

-Por favor!Ela implorou com seus olhos deslizando sua mão pelo peito nu do homem ao seu lado enquanto uma de suas pernas enlaçava-o com carinho.

-Não podemos nos arriscar mais!

-Eu sei!Ela sabia,ele não iria ficar,não ali,não com ela,então depois de tudo,depois de cada palavra,o anjo se foi assim como suas roupas e Anna ficou ali,sozinha olhando para as estrelas pensando que talvez tudo aquilo tivesse sido um sonho.


End file.
